Dulce o Travesura
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Reto de Sirelo, Proyecto 1-8] Sora jamás esperó ver a su silencioso y serio vecino así… con una sonrisa en el rostro y vestido de calabaza. [YamaSora, AU]


Bueno. Yo aquí cumpliendo con los retos debidos del **Foro Proyecto 1-8**.

This is for my soulmate, **Sirelo,** que pidió lo siguiente:

 _ **"I'm giving out candy for Halloween and you brought your little sibling trick or treating and I actually think that's really sweet."** **AU**_

Me desvié un poco por ahí del prompt, espero que no sea un inconveniente (?). No tengo Beta, así que, si encuentras errores de tipeo, ¿me avisan?

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"Dulce o Travesura"**

 **(** **Sora jamás esperó ver a su silencioso y serio vecino así… con una sonrisa en el rostro y vestido de calabaza. AU.)**

* * *

 **.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

La semana entera antes de Halloween, apenas y lo vio un par de veces. Aquellas pocas veces que, Sora asumía, él se había quedado dormido; siempre lo veía igual. Con el rostro impasible, como hecho de mármol y si no fuera por la pequeña arruga que aparecía entre sus cejas cuando miraba su reloj mientras ambos esperaban el ascensor, Sora realmente creería que estaba hecho de piedra.

A veces se preguntaba si sería muy rudo de su parte preguntarle cómo estaba. No es como si fueran completos extraños, ya habían intercambiado nombres, pero… ¿él lo apreciaría? No que ella haya puesto esa teoría en práctica. Cada vez que lograba reunir el valor para eso, el ascensor llegaba al primer piso, y con una pequeña reverencia en su dirección, el apurado rubio desaparecía de su lado.

No así la mañana de Halloween.

Sora se levantó temprano esa mañana para hacer las compras de lo que faltaba para esa noche _(y aun no podía creer que Taichi la haya convencido de hacer la fiesta en su departamento)_ , principalmente las bebidas, porque sabía que su amigo solo traería alcohol y le daría una excusa barata para la ausencia de bebidas normales. Y dulces. Obvio, le faltaban dulces para repartir a los niños que pasarían esa noche, con sus tiernos disfraces y padres a cuestas.

Esa sería la mejor parte de su noche, Sora lo sabía, en especial sabiendo que su ex novio era uno de los potenciales invitados.

 _«Quizás pueda escaparme cuando se acaben los dulces…»_

Dios, pero odiaba cuando Taichi la ponía en situaciones así.

 _«Maldición, Taichi. No necesito ver la cara de ese cretino para saber que las cosas están muertas entre nosotros.»_

El desgraciado había matado cualquier sentimiento de nostalgia que pudo sentir al… no. _No_. No pensaría en eso ya. Bastante había pasado y Sora de verdad que solo quería dejarlo atrás.

Agitó su cabeza en un afán de espantar pensamientos indeseados, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, y solo por eso no vio que ya había alguien esperando por el ascensor. La colisión, en sí, no fue nada fuerte, pero su descuido y lo inesperado de todo hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera al piso.

Aunque ni llegó a tocarlo; unas fuertes manos alcanzaron a prevenir su caída, sujetando sus brazos. Entonces Sora abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de su muy atractivo vecino. Que mostraba una expresión de preocupación. _Su vecino_. Que hasta hace unos días ella podría haber jurado estaba hecho de mármol, pero que ahora la miraba con genuina preocupación y ¿por qué su boca se rehusaba a funcionar?

—Oh, wow…

Bueno, eso no era lo que quería decir, y el rubor que subió por su cuello era prueba de eso.

Su vecino arqueó una ceja pero no hizo ni dijo nada más. Una vez que Sora logró enderezarse, él la soltó al fin, llevándose consigo la calidez de su manos y—

 _«Por Dios, Sora, detente. Ahora.»_

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Eh, Sora, ¿cierto? —dijo, dándole una media sonrisa—. Eres la del departamento 1204.

—Si —replicó, una de sus manos fue directo a mover un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Tú eres Yamato, del 1202.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco y Sora creyó entender porque nunca la mostraba, si el repentino impulso de empezar a soltar risitas bobas era un indicio, seguramente Yamato estaba hasta el cuello con chicas actuando como tontas a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, su autocontrol era bastante bueno, aunque el rubor igual se hizo presente. Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, la pelirroja deseó que el ascensor se apresurara en llegar.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise decírtelo —hizo una pausa, porque justo entonces llegó el elevador. Ambos se apresuraron a entrar, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Yamato volteó hacia ella—. Tu comida es deliciosa.

Eso la dejó completamente descolocada.

—¿Ah? Pero… ¡si nunca la has probado!

—Lo sé por el aroma. Nada que huela así de delicioso puede saber mal.

Dios, pero esa pequeña sonrisa sí que era gloriosa.

 _«Detente, Sora. No lo hagas.»_

—Bueno, si quieres, y solo para que tengas una base real —comenzó ella, ignorando las advertencias de su cabeza—, de ahora en más tienes una invitación abierta para que te pases a cenar cuando quieras.

—¿Solo a cenar? —preguntó Yamato, su media sonrisa tomando un aire juguetón.

Y, Dios, si no sería fácil enamorarse de esa sonrisa.

—Y a almorzar. Aunque para eso tendríamos que coordinar, porque durante la semana no puedo y el fin de semana es relativo para mí.

—De acuerdo. Acepto entonces.

Fue ahí cuando Sora se percató que, efectivamente, habían acordado a participar en un número indefinido de citas. En el transcurso de unos minutos. ¿Qué tan bizarro era eso?

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, sus ojos fijos en los números que indicaban el descenso del ascensor, cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Y sus labios ya se movían antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reconsiderar.

Oh, pero su atractivo vecino sería su perdición a este paso.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Porque haré una fiesta en mi departamento y sería bueno si pudieras asistir…

La invitación a la fiesta fue una sorpresa, incluso para Sora, pero le bastó ver su rostro para saber que Yamato iba a declinar. No había cabida para la mortificación que seguro sentiría en unos segundos.

—Me encantaría, en serio que sí. Pero ya tengo planes —dijo, mirándola algo apenado—. De hecho, voy camino a recoger a alguien de la estación de trenes.

—Oh —mucha razón tuvo al pensar que no cabría la mortificación en ella, pero aun así no dudó en darle una sonrisa, pues, sus planes para cenar aún estaban en pie—. Bueno, quizás en otra ocasión.

El ascensor se detuvo y ambos no tardaron en caminar hacia la salida y luego la calle. Y ahí, Yamato la detuvo un momento antes de alejarse.

—Depende de que tan tarde esté con mi invitado —dijo—. Quizás alcance a pasar por tu fiesta.

Nada, Sora sabía, hubiera logrado impedir la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro en ese momento.

—Espero verte, entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

No esperaba verlo antes de la fiesta. No con lo que dijo.

Su departamento era un desastre, pero Sora sabía que cualquier queja sería recibida como un desafío; que Taichi lo tomaría como un incentivo para hacer algo aún más escandaloso. Si lo que hacía no lo fuera ya tanto.

Desde la cocina, la pelirroja observaba como su preciado mejor amigo decoraba el lugar para ambientarlo a _Halloween_ , exclamando de vez en cuando lo genial que se vería todo cuando terminara y como esta sería la fiesta del siglo. _Del siglo, Sora, no pongas esa cara._ Telarañas falsas, calaveras de plástico, luces tenebrosas—Taichi no había hecho reparos en su idea de "ambientar" el lugar.

Y ella solo hacía un esfuerzo incalculable por no echarlo a patadas.

Entonces sonó el timbre y su moreno amigo, ya listo en su disfraz, por cierto—disfraz que había espantado a un par de niños ya, hizo un ademán de ir a la puerta. Sora no podía permitirlo, porque ya un par de sus vecinos la habían regañado por asustar a sus pequeños.

—¡Espera, yo voy! —exclamó, corriendo a interceptar a Taichi y empujándolo nuevamente a que continuara con la decoración—. Yo me encargo de los niños, tú… tú sigue decorando —dijo, soltando la última oración en un suspiro, ya resignada al trabajo que tendría al día siguiente al limpiar.

—Pero, ¡Sora! Quiero repartir dulces también —se quejó el moreno, pero solo fue empujado con más fuerza lejos de la puerta.

—No. Ya has asustado a bastantes niños, cuyos padres me _regañaron_ por eso. ¿Quieres repartir dulces? —preguntó de forma retórica, pero Taichi asintió entusiasmado igualmente—. Entonces deshazte del disfraz —espetó Sora, y no esperó a ver el puchero que él hizo antes de regresar a decorar, ella ya había cogido el bol con dulces.

Preparando su mejor sonrisa, Sora abrió la puerta y se congeló.

La entusiasta y tierna vocecita diciéndole "¡dulce o travesura!" apenas y se registró en su mente, demasiado sorprendida ante lo que percibían sus ojos.

—Yamato…

Y es que, en serio, jamás— _jamás_ esperó verlo así. ¡Así! Tomando de la mano a un pequeño niño rubio, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, prácticamente irradiando felicidad y… y vestido de calabaza.

De calabaza.

—Señorita, ¿no me va a dar dulces?

Ahora, eso la hizo reaccionar.

Sora dio un pequeño brinco, tratando de ignorar la leve risa que soltó su rubio vecino y se enfocó en el pequeño frente a ella. Volvió a sonreír y se agachó un poco para estar más cerca a su altura.

—Claro… ¡y que disfraz más lindo! —exclamó Sora—. Un gran mago.

—¡Soy hechicero!

―¡Y eres el hechicero más lindo que he visto! ―y solo porque Sora decidió alzar la vista entonces, alcanzó a descubrir la enternecedora mirada de Yamato; el rubor llegó sin previo aviso―. ¿Una calabaza?

Yamato desvió la mirada, ahora sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo pero Sora no alcanzó a apreciar eso, pues el pequeño rubio capturó su atención.

―Mi hermano fue afectado por un hechizo, ¡yo se lo lancé! ―la sonrisa que acompañó esa declaración le derritió el corazón―. Volverá a la normalidad a media noche; es la regla.

Sora asintió, su rostro con una expresión de completa seriedad, y luego procedió a darle muchos dulces al pequeño. Y mientras el pequeño rubio veía sus primeros dulces, Sora se puso de pie, y volvió a enfocarse en el rubio mayor.

―Tu hermanito… ¿cuánto tiene?

―Seis años ―dijo Yamato, ya con su rostro sin ningún ápice de rubor; sereno y feliz como lo había visto al abrir la puerta―. Lo sé ―agregó quizás al ver su expresión de sorpresa―, yo me veía igual cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia.

―Hermano…

Ambos dejaron caer su vista al pequeño rubio que tiraba del pantalón de Yamato, mirándolo con suplica mientras agitaba su canasta de dulces. No era preciso ser un genio para saber lo que el niño quería. Yamato le dio una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano y luego alzó su vista, la sonrisa dirigida a ella era apenada.

―Bueno…

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Sora, agitando sus manos en un intento de abatir esa mirada―. Anda, anda. Seguro esperabas ansioso la llegada de tu hermano y yo no querría quitar parte del tiempo que tienes con él.

―No creo poder pasarme luego a tu fiesta. Mi madre le permitió a Takeru quedarse conmigo este fin de semana ―de nuevo, su sonrisa era apenada.

―No te preocupes ―insistió Sora―. Como dije, no quisiera impedir que disfrutes tiempo con tu hermano. Y si te soy honesta… me encantaría tener una excusa para no estar aquí también.

Yamato le dio una última media sonrisa porque entonces el pequeño Takeru ya jalaba de su mano con insistencia. Con una última mirada, ambos rubios continuaron con su trayecto al elevador. Sora entró en su departamento justo a tiempo para escuchar un estruendoso sonido y a Taichi maldiciendo.

Suspiró, pensando que su admisión a Yamato era más sincera de lo que el rubio pudiera imaginar.

 **.**

 **.**

Salir al balcón fue más relajante de lo que esperó, pero era justo lo que necesitaba.

Dios, pero odiaba cuando Taichi le daba sorpresas como estas.

Sora miró al interior de su departamento, lleno de gente hasta más no poder, y solo se felicitó internamente, sin mucha gana, por haber recordado cerrar su habitación con llave. Luego soltó un suspiro de resignación al pensar en el desastre que tendría que limpiar cuando todos se fueran.

Entonces gruñó, porque no, no dejaría que _todos_ se fueran. Taichi iba a ayudarla aunque tuviera que amarrarlo a algo.

Con otro suspiro, se volteó, apoyando sus brazos en la baranda del balcón y deseando poder estar en cualquier otro lugar más que esta fiesta. Miró de reojo hacía el balcón contiguo, deseando que Yamato estuviera despierto para… hablar, o algo.

Cualquier cosa.

―Dios…

Suspiró de nuevo, y porque la música era bastante estruendosa, Sora no escuchó como un ventanal era deslizado, una y luego otra vez. No se percató de tener compañía hasta que la persona logró llamar su atención.

―No te ves muy feliz, para ser la anfitriona.

Esa voz, que ya había memorizado, grabándola también en los más profundo de su ser, se oía directamente a sus espaldas, y Sora no pudo evitar el brinco que dio antes de darse vuelta. Ni el grito que escapó

―¡Yamato! ―hizo una pausa, parpadeando varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba―. ¡Viniste!

El rubio sonrió a medias, explicando que la verdad había venido a pedir que bajaran el volumen del equipo de sonido, pues su hermano dormía en el departamento de al lado, y que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Para hacer énfasis a eso, indicó su actual atuendo, un par de jeans y una sudadera _(que lo hacía verse demasiado atractivo)_ , y Sora asintió.

No podía negar la decepción que sintió, pero lo entendía. Sora no estaba exactamente a gusto en la fiesta, y sabía que la música molestaría a algunos; no, ella no tenía problemas en conceder esa petición. Así como tampoco quería mantener a Yamato fuera de su departamento por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que su pequeño hermano dormía ahí.

Y nuevamente se encontró en la entrada de su departamento, frente al rubio. Solo que esta vez era ella y no él quien vestía disfraz; de repente se sintió muy expuesta. No por primera vez durante la noche, cuestionó la decisión de dejar que Mimi escogiera su disfraz.

Se supone, _se supone_ , que iba a ser el disfraz de un Fénix, pero Mimi se lo había arrebatado unos días antes para llevarlo a hacer unos últimos ajustes _(ignorando el hecho que Sora pudo hacerlo sola)_ y ahora las prendas apenas y cubrían lo esencial.

Según Mimi, se veía espectacular; Sora lo dudaba.

Pero quizás su amiga tenía razón, _quizás_ … Por algún motivo Yamato la miraba tanto, ¿no?

―Así que… ¿la fiesta no fue tu idea? ―preguntó el rubio, tomándola por sorpresa.

Sora pensó, brevemente, fingir ignorancia, pero suponía que su desdén era lo suficientemente evidente como para que se notara la verdad.

―No ―respondió al fin―. Mi mejor amigo, de hecho, fue el de la idea. Yo… no supe cómo decirle no.

Hubo un silencio, en donde la música que se filtraba desde su departamento le dijo a Sora que debía regresar, aunque no quisiera. Aunque Yamato pareciera no querer partir. Y ella se preguntaba, ¿cómo pasó todo esto? Solo esa mañana eran extraños que apenas se saludaban y ahora… podía _sentir_ el empuje, aquel leve empuje que le imploraba alargar su charla.

Entonces, ambos hicieron un ademán de querer hablar, pero la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe, y Sora se vio dando un brinco y mirando en mala a Taichi, quien solo atinó a arquear una ceja ante su rubor.

―Eh… yo solo…

Sora no dejó que su moreno amigo terminara de hablar.

―En un segundo, _Taichi_.

―Claro.

La puerta se cerró; un segundo después, Yamato estaba riendo por lo bajo; su rubor solo se intensificó.

―Parece que te necesitan.

―Si…

―Tu oferta para cenar… ¿aún sigue en pie?

Ver la forma en que su ceja se curvaba, era fascinante, pero no tanto como la leve inclinación de sus labios o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban del humor. En serio, debería ser un delito. Tanto atractivo en una sola persona…

―¡Si! Te espero mañana.

El rubio asintió y caminó los pasos necesarios para llegar a la entrada de su departamento. Sora tenía ya su mano sobre el picaporte de su puerta, cuando volteó hacia Yamato, llamando su atención.

Ella sonrió, y giró el picaporte.

―No te lo dije, pero… fue demasiado tierno, verte pedir dulces con tu hermanito.

Y sin esperar respuesta, entró a su hogar.

 **.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

I'm shameless, con ese final igual de shameless and lame. :P

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
